Beauty And The Boy Who Lived
by The 7 Golden Snitches
Summary: Belle is a normal 16 year old witch who's happens to discover the Harry Potter series. What will she do with her knowledge of Harry Potter's future? DISCONTINUED! Cuz I'm too lazy. If u wanna finish this story, I can give u extra info 2 help. Just PM me.
1. Chapter 1:Welcome back to Hogwarts

**Hi! Well d'you know how I abandoned 'Harry And Robyn Potter'? Well I haven't given up on the whole story. Belle, an average 15 year old girl who likes to read fantasy novels, discovers a book series called the 'Harry Potter' series. ****Anyway let me introduce you her. Her name's Belle! She has deep blue eyes, long honey blonde hair, pale skin, a heart-shape face, full red lips, rosy cheeks, long legs, a small waist and she's 5'9". Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Belle was sitting in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She had her head on the window and she was looking at the scenery. There was a knock on the door and the door opened.<p>

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." She looked at him and their eyes locked. She was staring into his piercing green eyes and he was staring into her deep blue eyes.

"Yeah." She put her head back on the window and looked out at the scenery.

"Thanks for letting me sit here," said Harry. "What's your name?"

She turned her head to where he was sitting across from her. "Belle, Belle Baudelaire. Half-Blood. And you're Harry Potter, believed to be a liar about You-Know-Who coming back by idiots."

He was surprised by what she said. "Y-you believe me?"

"Well how else is Cedric Diggory meant to have died? Playing Clue? Pah-lease. If the Ministry were playing Clue, they would have to look at the cards in the envelope, even though they can make an accusation without losing the game. They're the real losers. They don't want to open the-why am I connecting this with Clue?" Belle and Harry laughed.

"Why haven't I seen you before? Are you in Gryffindor?"

"Yeah but I'm usually in my dorm."

There was an awkward silence. Belle took out her iPod.

"I didn't know you could listen to iPods at Hogwarts."

"Well you can. There's a spell you have to put on it so Hogwarts doesn't go hay-wire. D'you have an iPod?"

"No. And I'll never have one."

"Here," Belle said and gave Harry a brand new iPod touch.

"No. I can't take this," Harry said, trying to give it back.

"Consider it a Christmas or birthday present."

"Thanks."

"That's alright."

Belle went through her bag and got out her camera.

"D'you want to see my pictures from my summers in Europe?"

"How d'you afford all this stuff?"

"Money. My dad is very rich but he's a Muggle so I can't really use it in the magical world which I'm in most of the time so he just buy me loads of junk and I sell it to people who study Muggles for Wizard Money. That's how I can afford stuff in the Magical World. Okay. I'll show you my pictures from when I went to France?" And she showed him all the pictures from France and started with Spain when Hermione and Ron came in. They sat across from where Harry and Belle were sitting.

"Hey Harry. Who's this?"

"It's Belle, Ronald. Anyway we should be getting changed into our robes. We'll be arriving soon."

We got our trunks and the girls got changed on one side of the compartment and the boys got changed on the other side, facing the wall so they couldn't see each other. Belle turned around to get her top and Harry turned around to do the same. They were both topless except Belle was wearing her bra. **(A/N: Belle is like a full B cup)** You could see Harry's abs slightly. They stared at each other for a moment and their eyes locked. Then went back to changing into their uniform.

They finally arrived at Hogsmeade station and went to the carriages.

"What are those weird horse things pulling the carriages?" Harry asked.

"We can't see anything, Harry," said Ron and Hermione.

"I can see them. I've always been able to," Belle said.

"What're they?" asked Harry.

"Thestrals or something like that. You can only see them if you've seen death. I saw my mum."

"W-w-we're sorry."

Belle shrugged, "Don't worry about it. Now we'd better get a carriage before there're none left."

They got a carriage and went to Hogwarts. Harry was looking at Belle the whole trip.

She's so beautiful, he thought. And she's smart, funny. Any guy would be lucky to have her.

Belle looked at Harry and he looked away to the girl who was sitting next to him.

"Er-who're you?" Harry said to the girl.

"Harry, that's Loony-Luna Lovegood," said Hermione, looking embarrassed.

"Pleased to meet you," said Belle and Harry and Belle stuck out her hand and Luna shook it.

Belle then put her head on the side of the carriage and closed her eyes.

She looks like an angel, Harry thought. I wonder if she's part Veela.

"Belle?" Harry asked. She opened her eyes.

"Hmm."

"What is your heritage?"

"Well my mum was a witch but she worked a Muggle job before I was born. And my dad was a Muggle and he worked as an actor."

"What did your mum do before you were born?"

"I think she was a Victoria's Secret model."

"A Victoria's Secret model? She was an angel? The Victoria's Secret Angels are Drop-Dead gorgeous," said Hermione.

That explains a lot, thought Harry. She so beautiful.

"Was your mum part Veela?" Harry asked Belle.

"Probably not. My mum was Muggle-born. I have a question for you. Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Just...wondering. Curious," which was true.

"Were almost there," said Ron and Belle started humming 'California King Bed' by Rihanna. **(A/N: I was listening to this song when I was writing this)**

When they finally got to Hogwarts, they went into the Great Hall to have the Feast.

"Oh how I've missed Hogwarts," Belle said and everyone smiled and they all started to eat.

After the feast, they went to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Night Ron," Belle said and hugged him.

"Night Harry," she said and hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Te amo," and went to her dorm with Hermione. When she got there, she changed into her pyjamas and got into bed.

"Mione, what did you do for the summer?"

"Oh, we went to France."

"My dad and I were in France for a week. Yeah we went there first. We went to France, Spain, Portugal, Germany, Switzerland, Italy, Russia and Belgium. 'Twas really fun. But I like it here in Britain, at Hogwarts, with my friends."

"I agree. We'd better get some sleep. We've got classes tomorrow."

"Yeah. Night Mione."

"Night Belle." And they both went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it so far. The books'll be mentioned in the next chapter. I'll update soon if you review. ;D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2:The Half Blood Prince

**Hi! I've kept my promise about this chapter that I said in the last chapter. I will mention the books in this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this in the last chapter but you already know this. I do **_**not**_** own Harry Potter cuz if I did, I'd be swimming in money instead of writing this. Lemony Snicket owns ****Belle's last name**** but she's **_**not**_** related to Violet, Klaus or Sunny Baudelaire. Thanks and I will **_**not**_** put another one of these in my chapters for this story cuz they're just annoying! Enjoy!**

The next day, Belle woke up early. She got her book from her bag and went down to the Common Room. Her book was called 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince' by J.K Rowling. On her way down, she was humming 'Fading' (A/N: Listening to this song when I wrote this.) by Rihanna. She went to the couch in front of the fire and Harry was there.

"Hi! What's wrong?" Belle asked, sitting down, next to Harry.

"Don't worry about it. It's stupid," said Harry, looking at the ground.

"Can I make that judgement? Please?" Harry looked up at her and she smiled at him. He looked back down at the ground.

"Well I had a nightmare. It was the night I went to the Ministry-"

"And you found the prophecy. You saw your godfather, Sirius Black, die again, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"That's not stupid in fact my nightmares sound really childish. I mean seeing someone die over and over again, I'd probably die. I admire you."

He looked up at her, "Thanks. Can you tell me any of yours?" She went pale.

"Well, my fears. Dementors trying to give me the kiss, a vampire chasing me, a werewolf attacking me, my dad taking of a mask to reveal that he's Vol-Volde-Voldemort. Can we stop talking about nightmares?"

"Gladly."

There was silence and Belle started to read her book. "You have nice eyes, Harry," She mumbled.

"What? D'you think I have nice eyes?"

"Yes," she whispered and went red and continued to read her book.

"You have nice eyes too and you're beautiful," Harry said and Belle went even redder.

"Thanks," she whispered. "But you don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not. You're the most gorgeous girl I've ever met." Belle went the reddest you can go and looked up at Harry. Harry leaned in and she did the same then Belle put her head down.

"I have a boyfriend," she whispered and got up from the couch and went back to her dorm and sat on her bed.

Even though Seamus and I are on a break, **(A/N: Dun dun dun!)** we said we wouldn't see anyone else, thought Belle. I've got to break up with him. I love Harry. **(A/N: Oohh! Love triangle!)**

She went to the bathroom that her and the other girls in her dorm shared and had a shower and got ready for school. She was going to take Charms, DADA, Herbology, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes and Potions. When she walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey Belle!"

"Hey Mione. What do we have first?"

"Ancient Runes. We're N.E.W.T students now."

"Yeah! Great!" Belle said in a sarcastic voice.

"Har har har! Very funny," Hermione said in a bored tone.

"Let's go and have breakfast and then we'd better get to class."

"Yeah, let's go," and Hermione and Belle went down to the Great Hall and quickly ate breakfast. Then, they went to the Ancient Runes classroom.

Ancient Runes was interesting and they got a talk about how important the N.E. were, blah blah blah and there was a 15' essay, 2 translations and read some thick books all by Wednesday. Then they went to DADA along with Harry and Ron. They had to practice casting spells without speaking.

After DADA, they had a break.

"Harry, that was awesome how you said that too Snape. Quote. 'Do you remember me telling you we are practicing _non-verbal_ spells, Potter?'" she said in a voice that sounded a lot like Snape's.

"'Yes' 'Yes sir' 'There's no need to call me "sir", Professor.' Ah. I'd be to chicken to say that since he _is_ a Death Eater."

"Snape's a what?" Harry asked.

"You heard nothing from this mouth," said Belle and continued to eat.

"Harry! Hey, Harry!"

It was Jack Sloper. "For you," he panted. "Listen, I heard you're the new Captain. When're you holding trials?"

"Not sure yet."

"Oh, right. I was hoping it'd be this weekend-" but Harry wasn't listening. He was looking at the letter.

"What does it say, Harry?" Belle asked and Harry handed her the parchment. It said,

'_Dear Harry,_

_I would like to start our private lessons this Saturday. Kindly come along to my office at eight p.m. I hope you are enjoying your first day back at school._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I enjoy Acid Pops.'_

"He enjoys Acid Pops?" asked Ron.

"Are you as dense as you look? It's the password, Ronald."

"Don't call me dense."

"Well you're acting it. Or would you rather me call you a noob?"

"Stop insulting me."

"Whatever," Belle said, waving her hand at Ron.

"Snape won't be happy about this. I won't be able to take his detention!" said Harry.

"We'd better get to Potions," and they did. Then they went to the Potions classroom. Professor Slughorn would be teaching. When they got to class, the first thing they noticed was there were 3 cauldrons at the front.

Professor Slughorn walked in and said, "Good morning class."

"Good morning Professor Slughorn."

"Okay. Everyone come around the table-that's it-come closer. Okay. Now then, now then. Scales out everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of _Advanced Potion-Making_..."

"Sir?"

"Harry, m'boy?"

"Ron and I don't have our supplies because we didn't realize we'd be able to do the Potions N.E.W.T class, you see-"

"Okay now get your books out and join the class."

"Yes. Professor McGonagall did mention. Don't worry. You can use the ingredients from the store cupboard, I'm sure we can lend you some scales and there's a stock of old books in the cupboard"

"Anyway who can tell me what's in this cauldron?" asked Professor Slughorn, indicating to the first cauldron. Hermione and Belle's hand went straight up.

"Miss Baudelaire. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir," said Belle.

"Well, what is it?"

"It's Polyjuice Potion, sir."

"Yes! 10 points for Gryffindor. Now this one?" he said, indicating to the second cauldron.

"Miss Granger."

"It's Amortentia!"

"Yes. It is indeed. Seem foolish to ask. But I assume you know what it does."

"Yes sir," said Belle. "It's the most powerful Love Potion in the world!"

"Quite right! You recognised it, I suppose by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals. It's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell roses and my favourite perfume and-" Belle turned red. The other smell that she could smell was Harry's sent.

"Yes! 5 points for you each. Amortentia doesn't really create love, of course. It's impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room-oh yes. When you have seen as much life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love... And now, it is time for us to start work."

"Sir. You forgot one," said Ernie Macmillian.

"Oho. Yes. That. Well, that one, ladies and gentlemen is Felix Felicis. I take it that you know what it does, Miss Granger?"

"It's liquid luck. It makes you lucky." Everyone paid more attention.

"Quite right. Another 10 points for Gryffindor. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis. Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if you brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavours tend to succeed...at least until the effects wear off."

"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?" asked Terry Boot.

Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness and dangerous overconfidence. Too much of a good thing, you know...highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly, and very occasionally..."

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" asked Michael Corner.

"Twice in my life. Once when I was twenty-four, once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoonfuls with breakfast. Two perfect days. And that is what I shall be offering as a prize this lesson. One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis. Enough for 12 hours luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt. Now, I must give you a warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organised competitions...sporting events, for instance, examinations or elections. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day only...and watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary! So how are you to win my fabulous prize? Well, y turning to page 10 of Advanced Potion-Making. We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you've attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix. Off you go!"

Everyone wanted to win that liquid luck. Hermione's hair was getting bushier.

"Belle? Can I borrow your silver knife?"

"Yeah. How are you meant to cut the beans anyway?"

"You crush them. Here." Harry said, giving Belle her knife back.

"That's not what it says," said Hermione.

"Easier than cutting," Belle said, shrugging and she crushed her beans. "How did you know to crush it anyway, Harry?"

"This Half-Blood Prince guy has scribbled all over the book."

"I've heard of him somewhere."

Harry and Belle followed the book and Ron tried to but he couldn't understand the writing. Hermione followed her book because they were the 'official' instructions.

"Suit yourself," said Harry.

"Times up!" said Slug horn at the end of the hour. "Now let's test them." When he got to Belle, the leaf that he put in her cauldron shrived up. "Very, very good." Then he tested Harry's and his did the same but disappeared as well. "Excellent, excellent Harry! Very close between you and Miss Baudelaire. I think you're the winner," Slughorn said and handed Harry a vile of liquid luck. Belle clapped more enthusiastically then everyone else. Harry grinned heaps.

**I wrote this the same night I published this story and the next chapter but now, unfortunately, I've got Writer's Block. It's kinda like trying to fight of the Imperious Curse. It's hard and you can't think. So I kept my promise and now promise me that you'll review and I'll update soon! :D**


	3. Chapter 3:Quidditch Try outs & Hagrid's

On a Saturday morning, Belle, Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

"I was think I'm trying out for the Quidditch Team. I think I'm okay but not even half as good as Harry," Belle said.

"We need to see Hagrid. He's not talking to us and just completely ignoring us!" said Hermione.

"We should go after Quidditch," said Harry. "But trails might take all morning, the amount of people who've applied. I dunno why the teams so popular all of a sudden."

"Oh, come on, Harry. It's not Quidditch that's popular, it's you! You've never been more interesting and, frankly, you've never been more fancible," said Hermione and Belle started to blush. "People think you're the 'Chosen One'. Like you're meant to kill Voldemort. And the Ministry were making you out to be a liar."

"And I'm pretty sure that some of these people aren't even in Gryffindor. Like those people are in Hufflepuff I think," Belle said, pointing to a group of names on the list. "And that guys definitely in Ravenclaw. I've seen him." She said, pointing to another name.

"Okay, let's go down to the Quidditch pitch," said Harry and they got up.

"I'll meet you there. I need to get my...broom," said Belle and she ran to the Gryffindor Tower. She bumped into Seamus.

Perfect opportunity, she thought.

"Hey Belle."

"Hi Seamus. We need to talk." She sat on the couch and he sat next to her.

"I don't want to be with you anymore."

"What did I do?"

"It's no you, it's me. I'm in love with someone else."

"Who?"

"It's a secret. So are you okay with it?"

"Yeah. We're not close anymore anyway. That's okay."

"Thanks," Belle said and went upstairs to her dorm, leaving heartbroken Seamus in the Common Room, to get her Firebolt that she painted colourful poker dots that flashed different colours and went down to the Quidditch pitch. Harry decided to start with a basic test, asking all applicants for the team to divide into groups of 10 and fly once around the pitch. After this exercise, he found himself 3 chasers; Katie Bell, Belle Baudelaire who was way better than she made herself out to be and Ginny Weasley. For the beaters, he chose Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote after another exercise for the beaters.

"That's my final decision and if you don't get out of the way for the Keepers, I'll hex you," bellowed Harry. None of the 1st 5 applicants saved more than 2 goals. Unfortunately, McLaggen saved 4 out of 5 penalties but luckily, Ron saved all of them.

"OMFG! I thought Ron was going to miss and I really don't want McLaggen to be Keeper. He's a douche-bag," said Belle and Harry smiled at her.

"I didn't know you have a Firebolt," Harry said.

"Well now you do."

"You're a really good flier you know. You were putting yourself down at breakfast."

"Thanks. Anyway weren't we meant to be going to Hagrid's with Ron and Hermione?"

"Yeah. Let's go!"

The visit to Hagrid's started off bad. They lost some points because Harry threatened to knock down Hagrid's door but they got them back and Hagrid forgave them for not taking Care of Magical Creatures. But Hagrid was still sad because Aragog has died which is sorta understandable. He's had him for over 50 years and he was now about 67.

"Well that went well," Belle said, when they were outside the hut, leaving to go back inside the school. They went to the Great Hall to eat and when they'd just stepped in, Professor Slughorn came up to them.

"Harry, Harry, just the man I was hoping to see! I was hoping to catch you before dinner! What do you say to a spot of supper tonight in my rooms instead? We're having a little party, just a few rising stars. I've got McLaggen coming, and Zabini, the charming Melinda Bobbin – I don't know whether you know her? Her family owns a large chain of apothecaries – and, of course, I hope very much that Miss Granger and Miss Baudelaire will favour me by coming, too."

"I can't come, Professor. I've got detention with Professor Snape," said Harry.

"Oh dear! Dear, dear, I was counting on you, Harry! Well, now, I'll just have to have a word with Severus and explain the situation, I'm sure I'll be able to persuade him to postpone your detention. Yes, I'll see you both later!"

"He's got no chance of persuading Snape," said Harry, once Slughorn was out of earshot. "It's already been postponed. He did it for Dumbledore because he's Headmaster."

"Oh, I wish you could come. I don't want to go alone!" Hermione complained and Belle coughed.

"You're going?"

"I can't get a detention on a Saturday and I can't be bothered making an excuse," Belle said.

"Ginny'll probably be invited," Ron said.

"Ron. No offence to your family but I don't like your sister very much. She has a funny vibe coming off her. I can't quite put my finger on what I don't like about her but; she's just, I can't think of the word."

"Annoying?"

"Not quite but a little..." she started to eat and they all went to the Gryffindor Tower and sat in the Common Room. She wasn't listening but she did when Harry and Ron started fighting.

"...drop it, Harry," said Ron.

"Listen, it's not my fault Slughorn invited Hermione, Belle and me to his stupid party, neither of us want to go, you know!"

"Well, as I'm not invited to any parties, I think I'll go to bed." Ron said, walking to his dorm.

"Harry? I've got a message for you," said Demelza Robins.

"From Professor Slughorn?"

"No...from Professor Snape. He says you're coming to his office at half past eight tonight for your detention – er – no matter how many party invitations you've received. And he wanted you to know you'll be sorting out rotten Flobberworms from good ones, to use in Potions, and – and he says there's no need to bring protective gloves."

"Right. Thanks a lot, Demelza."

"You're welcome," she said and left.

"Lucky you," Belle teased Harry.

"Har har har! Very funny," said Harry and Belle poked out her tongue in a playful way and grinned madly.

**Can you see they're getting very close? Yeah. Thanks author's mind of mine. But sorry that I won't be reviewing for a while cuz of stupid Writer's Block. God if I were a witch, I'd curse Writer's Block but it seems like someone has. **

**Anyway, review and I'll update soon! :D And if you're wondering why I'm updating so close, here's one word, bored... -_-**


	4. Chapter 4:Kissing and Cursing

They were in the Great Hall, eating breakfast and Ron was babbling on and on about how Harry put a spell on him that made him turn upside down.

"...and there was another flash of light and I fell back onto my bed," grinned Ron.

"What was this spell called, Harry?" Belle asked with Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban in her hand.

"Levicorpus," replied Harry. "And why do you always read?"

"I've heard of the Half-Blood Prince but I can't remember where...wait!" she said and ran out of the hall, leaving her book on the bench.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron.

Belle emptied out her trunk onto the floor and looked for 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince' but could not find it. She took out her phone. There was no reception. She then took out her laptop and tried to do a Google search on 'Who is the Half-Blood Prince in Harry Potter?' but her internet wasn't connected.

"Crap! What am I going to do now?" she needed to find out who was the Half-Blood Prince. She went back to the Hall and when she got there, Ginny was talking to Harry. She hated Ginny so much. Ginny was much prettier than her and it seemed like Harry liked her... She went to the entrance doors and waited for Harry, Ron and Hermione to come. Not long after, they came.

"Hey!"

"Hi," they all said. Filch was standing at the door, checking off people's names to see if they had permission to go to Hogsmeade and scanning them with a Secrecy Sensor.

"What does it matter if we're smuggling Dark stuff OUT? Surely you ought to be checking what we bringing back IN?" For that, Filch took longer to scan Ron. They went into Hogsmeade and went to Honeydukes.

"Thank God! Let's stay here all afternoon," said Ron.

"Harry, m'boy!" said a voice behind then.

"Oh, no," muttered Harry and they all turned around to see Professor Slughorn.

"Harry, that's three of my little suppers you've missed now and Belle, that's two. It won't do, m'boy, I'm determined to have you and your girlfriend!" Belle turned red and pulled up her scarf so you couldn't see her face.

"Oh, Professor. She's not my girlfriend. Belle's just my friend," said Harry.

"Don't try to change the subject. Miss Granger loves them, don't you?" asked Slughorn.

"Yes. They're really-"

"So why don't you two come along?" demended Slughorn.

"We've had Quidditch practice, Professor," said Belle, finally taking down her scarf off her face which was its normal shade.

"Well, I certainly expect you to win your first match after all this hard wor! But a little recreation never hurt anybody. Now, how about Monday night, you can't possibly practice in this weather..."

"I can't, Professor, I've got – er – an appointment with Professor Dumbledore that evening."

"I'll go though," said Belle.

"Fantastic! One down, one to go! Anyway I have to go," said Slughorn and left.

"I can't believe you've wriggled out of another one!" said Hermione, shaking her head.

"Maybe I can get detention on Monday..." Belle muttered.

"They're not_ that_ bad-"

"But yes they are, Mione. We have to talk and McLaggen is there and he keeps on winking at me and staring at me in a dirty way," said Belle

"But they are fun sometimes...Oh, look – they've got Deluxe Sugar Quills – those would last hours!" said Hermione after seeing Ron's expression.

They looked around Honeydukes and then Harry said, "Let's go to the Three Broomsticks. It'll be warm." And they went outside and headed to the Three Broomsticks.

"I-I-It's fr-fr-freezing," said Belle, chattering her teeth and Harry hugged her to warm her with his body heat. They finally got to the Three Broomsticks and Harry let go of her.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem!" Harry replied and took a seat at an empty table and Belle sat across from him.

"Ron and I'll get the Butterbeers."

"Can you get me Hot Chocolate? I don't feel like Butterbeer," said Belle.

"Yeah. Okay," said Hermione and went with Ron to get the drinks. There was an awkward silence.

"So...You're good at Quidditch. You've really improved since Trials," said Harry.

"Thanks," Belle said and took her hands from under her butt and put them on the table and put her head on top of one of her arms.

Put your hand on top of her hand! It's not that hard! Just do it! Remember what happened when you didn't do it when you went to Hogsmeade with Cho, Harry thought. He put his hand on top of her hand and she looked up at him. They both leaned into each other but then Ron and Hermione came and Belle slid over, next to Harry.

"They didn't have Hot Chocolate so we got you some pumpkin juice," said Ron.

"Thanks," she said and took her drink and handed Harry his.

"Thank you," Harry said to Belle.

"Not a problem," Bells said and started to drink her pumpkin juice.

"Oh no. McLaggen's here," said Ron and Belle spat her pumpkin juice back into her goblet.

"What? Oh crap. I gotta hide, I gotta hide," said Belle and she grabbed Harry's face and started to make out with him. Once McLaggen had gone, she stopped. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at her in shock and she went red and up her scarf up to her face.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Belle said and went to the bathroom. When she opened the door and Madame Rosmerta was standing behind the door.

"Hello," Belle said.

"Imperio!" she said and then handed her a box and Belle went out of the bathroom and outside, followed by Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"What is that? Who's it for?" asked Harry.

"Must get it to Hogwarts," Belle said in a forced voice.

"Give it to me!" said Harry. They play tug-of-war with the package and it ripped open and dropped to the ground. Belle rose into the air by her ankle and gracefully put out her arms as if she was going to fly. Her hair whipped around her by the wind but her eyes were closed and she had a blank look on her face. Then, 6" above the ground, she let out a scream and she opened her eyes and she saw or felt terrible things. Belle screamed more and more. They all went to pull Belle down from her ankles and she fell on top of them, Harry and Ron managed to catch her but she was writing so much, they could hardly hold her. They put her on the ground where she trashed and screamed, unable to recognise them.

"Get back. Lemme see her!" shouted Hagrid, appearing and walking towards Belle. He stopped and stared at her for a moment, then scooped her up into his arms and carried her towards the castle. Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to follow but Hagrid said, "Stay here. I'll get McGonagall."

They finally got to Hogwarts and they went to the hospital wing. "What happened?" asked Madame Pomphrey. **(A/N: It is Madame Pomphrey who works in the Hospital Wing? I couldn't be bothered looking it up. If it wrong, in this story, she is.)**

"Cursed," said Hagrid.

"We have to get her to St. Mungo's. I can't do much for her."

* * *

><p><strong>So how d'you like it? Belle and Harry kissing. Ooh la la! :D I managed to get my characters to talk to me. Well, at least Belle. :\ Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and review, you, or else...<strong>

**I won't update soon! *GASP* Hehe. :D**


	5. Chapter 5:Christmas at St Mungo's

It was the Christmas Eve and Belle really missed Hogwarts. She just wanted to go back and see her friends but that wouldn't happen. Her father visited her once but apparently, she was sleeping. Belle was so lonely that she felt like she might go insane.

"Hi Belle," said a voice. She looked at the door and saw Harry standing there.

"Hey Harry. Has anyone else come?"

"Yeah. They're coming now." He went over to her and gave her a hug. "Are you okay?"

"It depends on your definition of okay. Physically and health-wise, yes but mentally...I'm going crazy."

"Well Happy Christmas," Harry said and gave her a small wrapped up box.

"It's not Christmas-"

"But it is Christmas Eve," Harry said, smiling. She took it from his hands and he sat on the side of her bed. Belle opened it and inside was a necklace with her name on it with diamond accents on it.

"Thank you, Harry," Belle said, hugging him. "So where is everyone?"

"Outside," Harry said with a grin.

"You told me-"

"I know what I told you."

"So you made them wait outside?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to give you this," Harry said and kissed her passionately.

"That makes sense," Belle said and everyone walked in and Harry got off her bed.

"Happy Christmas, Belle!" everyone said. The people who were there were all the Weasleys except Bill, Charlie and Percy, Hermione, Harry and all the members of the Order of the Phoenix except Dumbledore, Snape, Mundungus and the dead Order Members, obviously and the Longbottoms.

"Thank you," Belle said and everyone hugged her and they put her Christmas presents at the end of her bed. She got heaps of presents.

"Well open them!" said Mrs Weasley and I opened them. I got a book called 'Quidditch Throughout The Ages', 'Handbook to Quidditch' and a Quidditch magazine subscription from Hermione, WWW products from Fred and George, Honeydukes sweets from Ron, a magenta Weasley sweater with a bee on it from Mr and Mrs Weasley, a Quidditch Servicing kit from Lupin and Tonks and a Pandora Bracelet from Harry.

"Harry! You didn't have to get me _two_ presents."

"But I wanted to," Harry said and Belle hugged him. "Belle? What's your middle name?"

"Why d'you want to know?" Belle asked, letting go of him.

"Curious."

"Jeslyn."

"Ah."

"Okay. Let's leave Harry, Ron, Hermione and Belle to talk," Mrs Weasley said and her, Mr Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, Fred, George and Ginny left.

"So...How was the party?" Belle asked.

"Hermione asked McLaggen and she ditched him," said Harry and I grinned.

"He's a perve though. He was looking at me dirty," Belle said.

"And I think Malfoy is a Death Eater," said Harry.

"Harry, Malfoy is not a Death Eater. Tell him Ron," said Hermione.

"Malfoy is not a Death Eater?" Ron said.

"I know Malfoy is not a Death Eater. What d'you think, Belle?" asked Hermione.

"I'm on Harry's side," Belle said.

"How could you think Malfoy is a Death Eater?"

"Well it makes sense. His father was one and he's been acting rather odd. And haven't you been wondering where he's going? He's going to the Room of Requirement and he's trying to fix the vanishing cabinet there so the Death Eaters can go to Borgin and Burkes, go into the vanishing cabinet and go to Hogwarts to help Malfoy do the mission in which Voldemort-"

"Don't say his name," complained Ron.

"Ron. You just interrupted my story to tell me not to say Voldemort."

"Don't say his name!"

"His name is Tom effing Riddle! Get a grip, Ronald!" There was silence for a few minutes.

"Wh-what is the mission?" asked Harry.

"Murder D-"

"Okay everyone! Time to get going!" said Mrs Weasley.

"Goodbye," everyone said and left except Harry.

Once everybody had left, Harry asked, "Murder who?"

"I can't tell you or the future might be ruined. Goodbye Harry," said Belle and kissed him on the cheek and he left with everyone else.

She wished she could tell Harry but what if he wouldn't be able to kill Voldemort in the end? It'd ruin everything.

Belle put her head on her pillow and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh. So tell me what you think. I tried to build the suspense there but I think I failed. Please tell me what I should improve on. It seems like between Friday and Sunday my characters only talk to me and during the week, I have Writer's Block. Hmm... :\ Anyway, REVIEW!<strong>


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT! READ, READERS!

Hey Readers!

How's it goin'? Well you must hate me because I haven't updated in so long that if you have got this story on alert, you'll probably look at your email and think 'What is this Beauty And The Boy Who Lived thing?' and then you go on it and remember what it was... But to be perfectly honest I actually lost the will to write this story so from now on I'm writing entire series on my computer and if I still like the concept at the end, I'll put it on FanFiction. I also got a big case of Writer's Block and it's not because I was thinking 'this story is lame!' but my characters just stopped talking to me when I made some real life friends and now Belle's pissed cuz I haven't talked to her in months so she moved out of the centre of my brain to the outskirts so I owled her to come back and she's back! I'm so happy but she's still pretty pissed so I've changed previous chapters around so my twist will make sense.

During the time I wasn't updating I joined Pottermore! I'm just waiting for my welcome email and I'm checking my emails everyday and the other day when I tried to get onto Pottermore, I had to refresh it like 3 times before I could get onto the website it's crazy. I also saw Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. I wanted to go to the night session (I was on holidays so yeah) but my sisters were like "We have work tomorrow!" and I also wanted to watch it in 3D but they were like "3d hurts my eyes!" but we went to 3D anyway and they were hell pissed at me but then they forgave me (Shoulda been other way around) because I got us seats in a packed cinema in the very back row near the middle!

Anywhoo I've probably bored you enough with my life but I promise I will be working on this story trying to get it finished A.S.A.P. Pinkie swear. Yeah I still do that! Don't tease me. Pft you probably still do it. You just did it with me. He. ;)

I've GTG! I'll update the story soon!

Love The 7 Golden Snitches formerly RihannaAndPotterCrazy

x


End file.
